creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleeding Hearts Chronicles - Chapter 4
Ethan Math class. I hate math class. It's not that I'm not good at math, it's just that it's… math. Mrs. Eiverson, our forty-something blonde math teacher stroked her skinny fingers across the board. "And what was the Pythagrium Theorem?" She squeaked. Her insane brown eyes darted back and forth from student to student. I lowed my head. She usually smothers kids if there're correct or punishes them if they're wrong. Crazy old bat. Just as Mrs. Eiverson was about to give the answer, my phone just had to bleat out my stupid ring, "I got a te-ext and you ca-an't see it!" that sounded like an annoying little five year old. Mr. Eiverson glared at me. With annoyance or delight, I couldn't tell. Probably both. She stormed up to my desk, and just as she was about to snatch my Sidekick from my bag with her harpy nails, the bell rang. I jumped from my seat and sprinted down the hall. When I reached the safety of the boy's washroom, I opened my inbox. Hey dude. Was just wondering if u wanted 2 go c Priest w/ me after school. Ttyl! ~Aria :D What a girl? I emerged from the washrooms and my best friend, Travis rolled up beside me in his wheelchair. "Sup, dude?" His face crinkled as he smiled. He had a huge bandage on the side of his face and his leg was in a green cast. There were several signatures from people and a picture of a smily face with two huge eyes and a long nose that looked either like Squidward from Spongebob or a certain male body part. "I had a great time at Crystal's party. Thanks for not being there." He stopped abruptly at his locker. "Travis…" I sighed. "My parents abducted me. I feel sorry and I'll make it up to you with free access to the Gallery Computer Lab." "Score." He whispered. "Eh, yo!" Chaz came strutting down the halls. His pushed his red DC hat to the side and lowered his baggy jeans even more, exposing half of his bright orange boxers. "What's up, E?" He pounded my fist. Usually, Chaz was a really quiet guy. But this year, he'd gone all out with being noticed. He stole from stores, yelled at teachers (sometimes) and acted like he owned everything in sight. "Dang, Point-Dexter!" Chaz gaped. "What happened to your a**?" Travis sighed. Chaz and travis had an ongoing feud about their different racism perspectives. See, Chaz was African-American and Travis was half-Korean. Therefor, Travis would call Chaz "Gangbanger" and Chaz would call travis, "Point-Dexter". I was probably about to get into one of their famous Asian Boy vs. Black Guy fights, but someone across the hall stopped me. A girl with a small, willowy build and light blonde hair stood opposite from Travis' locker. She spun the dial and looked over her shoulder for a split second. But that was all it took for me to become transfixed in her gorgeous sage-green eyes. Her porcelain skin had not a single freckle. She was like some sort of Norse goddess, casting a spell on me. I was pretty sure I'd started drooling until something woke me up. I realized I was on the floor, my nose pressed up against the girl's pink flats. I looked up and she stared down at me. "Are you okay?" She whsipered. "You're Ethan, right? I'm new here. My name is Katniss." She gave me her hand and pulled me up. She had surprising strength for a girl her size. She dusted of my jacket and smiled at me. She was probably trying not to laugh. "Well since you seem to be okay, I'll get going. Bye." "Uh, thanks!" I called. She waved over her shoulder and headed down the hall. I turned around to find Chaz and Travis pressed up against the lockers, in a dis contest with the school football jocks. One of them, Jonah Lavigne who was a tall Jewish guy, was picking on Travis about his bandages. The next who was standing next to Chaz, was a big moose of a guy named David Bronson was laughing at me for some reason. Then, I looked straight at the guy who'd pushed me. He tousled his curly brown hair and flexed his muscular shoulders. "What do you want now, Marcus?" I sighed. Marcus Hayes was the school jock who pushed kids like us around. His little brother, Shane was the nicer one. Marcus jutted his chin at me and for a moment, I realized he'd gotten some weird blue tattoo on his neck. Marcus batted his deep blue eyes, mockingly. "Well, you were staring into space and I simply thought you might want a wake-up call." He chuckled and walked away down the hall. Bronson and Lavigne followed Marcus down the hall. Marcus stopped to talk to some cute blonde girl. I realized the girl was the one who'd helped me up. Katniss. Not finished yet. Category:TheWiseOne Category:Stories